


He was alone

by gjuerne



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gjuerne/pseuds/gjuerne
Summary: Illustrations for the marvelous story by JStevens, "Come To Me."





	1. Chapter 10 art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JStevens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JStevens/gifts).



"He was alone, just as he'd wanted to be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colored pencil on colored charcoal paper. Artistic license … Emil's pose doesn't match the text because I wanted to show his face. Consider it as showing Emil just after he's slumped to the floor, prior to wrapping his arms over his head.


	2. Chapter 2 art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil meets Lalli (and Tuuri) on a street in Mora, the first time in three years he has let Lalli's name pass his lips or waking mind.

"He let himself steal another glance at Lalli, and the other man lifted an eyebrow, showing little other reaction as he stood motionless among the swirling snow. Flakes clung to his eyelashes, leaving them even paler than usual. Emil had a crazy urge to reach out and touch one, to feel the cold wet melt on his fingers."


	3. Silliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silliness inspired by "Come To Me" comment threads.

The Author's wish ended up being my muse's command: "Aaaand now I'm just imagining a drawing of a maniacally grinning Emil with the entire background filled with the words _Lalli! Lalli! Lalli!"_

 

_ _


	4. Ch 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lalli, one January night after returning to Keuruu.

From Chapter 16 of _Come To Me._

"Lalli had only seen his "boyfriend" twice in the three months he'd been back in Keuruu. In January, Aaku had shown up at Lalli's door unannounced one evening, and Lalli had let him in. But by the time they had gotten to undressing, Lalli had changed his mind. He had sent Aaku away, then he had sat alone on the floor, his back against the edge of his bed. He had wondered if the reason he had driven the other man out truly was because he couldn't bear to let anyone else's hands wipe away the last traces of Emil's skin on his, and he had hated himself."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun while working on this imagining the backstory to the setting.  
> • Practical, pragmatic Lalli has never seen a need to have any other living space than a room in Keuruu's barracks, such as we saw in canon.  
> • Tuuri improved his living space by giving him a rag rug in a traditional Finnish pattern  
> • He mostly sleeps on top of the bed now … quoting Chapter 8 in "Come to Me," _He pressed the palms of his heels over his ears in a gesture that Emil hadn't seen in years, then he seemed to catch himself. He lowered his hands, curling them into bony fists instead._ So, I imagined as I drew this that he has trained himself out of some old behaviors, for whatever reason. Although I think when extremely stressed, he might spend the occasional night under the bunk. Such as this night, poor Lalli.  
>  • This is a mirror, in a way, to my illustration of Emil for Chapter ten. Emil collapsed in on himself, in a what-the-fuck-have-I-DONE! way, where here Lalli knows what he has done, and clutches the memory of Emil's skin close to himself while retreating into remoteness. But they're sharing the self-hatred.  
> • I want a pair of Lalli's nice, warm, snuggly wool socks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 illustration

Chapter 18 - _The stars were hidden by the heavy canvas stretched over their heads and sheltering them from the rest of the night, but Lalli saw them anyway: exploding like fireworks and filling the world with their glittering light._

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was impossible to get the digital import to look as good as the original. The detail and various dark colors flattened out into a similar dark tone, it was worse before I fussed around for an hour with some photoshop tricks. I suppose I could spend a couple more pshop hours with selection masks … but nahhh, not worth it >:(
> 
> This is my romantic take on the last part of chapter 18 … lots of artistic license here because I doubt Eno, Finland gets this dark after midnight in June, but hey! I wanted a glowing Milky Way and a shooting star blazing across the heavens. 
> 
> Doing research for the night sky I discovered lots 'n' lots of bonfire images for Midsummer's Eve in Finland, and a couple of blog posts with images of family traditions of staying up all night on Midsummer Eve. So my little shipper heart up and went right there, envisioning the Cleanser Camp Finnish contingent throwing a big celebration bonfire to party with their Swedish guests. Aaaand … Emil and Lalli showing up besottedly hand-in-hand <3 (which of course so boggled the Finns that they had to get extra drunk to cope with the idea of Lalli behaving in such an unusual manner) teeheehee!


End file.
